Hero?
by lilacbird
Summary: I've never been the conventional 'knight in shining armour'. Sometimes I wonder why the Gods chose me. Sometimes I wonder whether it was a mistake. I'd heard of unlikely heroes, but I was as unlikely as they come. WW/PH Link


I thought this up in about one minute, so sorry if it's bad

**I thought this up in about one minute, so sorry if it's bad.**

--

I've never been the conventional 'knight in shining armour'. Sometimes I wonder why the Gods chose _me._ Sometimes I wonder whether it was a mistake. I'd heard of unlikely heroes, but I was as unlikely as they come.

I remember when I was little Grandma used to read Aryll and I bedtime stories every night. Tall tales of brave heroes bravely going where no man had dared to go before, trekking over cursed plains, fearlessly battling monsters, slaying the Lord of all Evil, and eventually rescuing the Princess and saving the land.

It makes it sound so easy, doesn't it? It's not like that. _I'm _not like that.

I've always been clumsy. I just can't help it. I simply cannot differentiate left and right, and I always end up stumbling and ending up on my backside one way or another. How normal is it for someone to trip over their own feet, anyway? Even when I'm fighting, I'm a complete klutz. I know I'm supposed to be good at it, and I guess I am, but I'm no natural. It took me weeks to stop closing my eyes whenever I attacked. Orca would knock me back and call me a fool. I didn't mind. I _was_ a fool.

I'm not too bright, either. Don't get me wrong, I'm not an idiot. I was just never intellectually gifted. I still struggle a bit with reading really tricky words, and I'm useless at spelling. And I'm completely lost when it comes to science. All that stuff about friction and gravity might as well be in a foreign language.

And another thing. I'm a bit… shy. That sounds stupid. But you'd think a hero would have a little more confidence. I fidget all the time. Just out of habit, I suppose. Squirming, playing with my hair, tugging at my clothes, scratching the back of my neck, mixing up my words, tapping my forefingers together… the list goes on and on. I blush too. It's embarrassing to admit, and it's making my face get all hot right now. If I ever get a compliment, I just can't help the fire burning in my cheeks. It makes me look stupid, with my face beetroot red all the time. But it's not like I can help it.

And if you think I never got scared, you'd be wrong. All these stories about the Hero of Time make you believe he was some sort of superhuman. Surely even he got frightened or guilty sometimes? I know I did. I remember the first time I ever killed. I just closed my eyes and attacked. And when I opened them the monster was no more. I saw the blood. And vomited. I would have nightmares about those I killed. I would wake up screaming, my face wet with tears and cold sweat, and, once or twice, my bed wet with something else. And when I was fighting Ganondorf... I be lying big time if I said I wasn't scared. My heart was beating so fast I could almost hear it slamming against my ribcage. I won. I usually did. But it doesn't mean I enjoyed it.

Sometimes I wonder why the Gods chose me. Actually, that would be _most_ of the time. Whenever I accidentally trip and bump into someone on the street and they recognise me. I generally start blushing and stuttering and make a fool of myself, and they look at me like they can't believe _I _was the one chosen to save the Great Sea. I can't believe it either. Sometimes I think this is all some crazy dream, and any moment I'll wake up and everything will be back to normal. But deep down I know it's not. It's real.

In truth, I don't think I'll ever be able to get used to this Hero of the Winds business. I can't decide whether my destiny was a good thing or not. But there's nothing I can do about it, so I might as well accept it. And I guess I'm a wiser person having gone through so much. So, yeah… I think… I think it was probably a good thing.

But still…

I've never been the conventional 'knight in shining armour'.

Sometimes I wonder why the Gods chose _me._

--

**Hm, it didn't turn out as bad as I thought it would! Link's point of view, obviously. I don't like to ask for reviews, but it doesn't mean I wouldn't like them, hint hint! Ahahahaha…**


End file.
